Returning Home
by ScarletRoseX
Summary: Just a sweet simple one shot involving Ron Weasley and an OC.


Eloisa Donovan approached the familiar train, the familiar sound of jostling students filling her ears. Her summer had been dull, as her father had taken a sabbatical in Egypt leaving her with little to do but study. However, she looked forward to discussing her trip with her best friend Ron Weasley, as she knew he visited Egypt a couple of years.

She counted the carriages of the Hogwarts train, a tradition she had started in her first year, in order to calm her nerves of the impending sorting ceremony. There was 36 carriages, as always.

Many people were still greeting their friends on the platform, so Eloisa entered the relatively calm atmosphere of the train and began to search for an empty compartment. Finding one to her suiting, she arranged her suitcases and sat down on a seat near the window and began scanning the crowd for familiar faces.

Eloisa sighed in disgust as she saw Draco Malfoy walk past the window, a couple of first-years dragging his suitcases behind him. Next she saw her occasional study partner Hermione Granger carrying a stack of book in arms, several of which Eloisa was sure, hadn't been included on the book list. More people flowed into Platform 9 ¾ , causing the crowd outside to pulse and grow.

Her attention was taken from the window as she heard the door to her compartment slide open. She looked to see her cousin Luna Lovegood and smiled brightly, before standing up to give her a hug. Luna's almost white blonde hair was down and large pink flamingo feathers were weaved throughout it.

"Eloisa, how was Egypt?" asked her cousin.

"It was ok, I liked visiting all the sights, but I much rather had been with you" she replied. True, hunting for Nargles may not have been her idea of a good time, but she was close to her cousin and her Uncle, as she usually spent her holidays with them, as her parents were often busy with work.

"You would have enjoyed it you had been there, I spent the entire summer dancing with the Jeirals at the back of the garden" Luna told her wistfully.

Compared to what she had done all summer, Eloisa had to agree that Luna probably had it right, even if Eloise couldn't separate her Nargles from her Jeirals.

However, she had to reason that spending her summer studying hadn't been a completely waste of time as before breaking up for summer term, her astronomy grades had been slipping dangerously low.

"Have you seen Ron yet?" Luna asked, her expressive eyes wide. No matter how loony people thought Eloisa's cousin to be, Eloisa had always knew her cousin's talents. Luna had always been able to read people like a book. Then again Eloisa was usually easy to read, her mother had always said that her only daughter leant meaning to the phrase 'The windows are the eyes to the soul'.

Eloisa shook her head. She had yet to see the familiar crop of red hair working away through the crowds. Luna frowned thoughtfully to herself and Eloisa knew that Ravenclaw brain of Luna's was working overtime.

"It doesn't seem to make much sense to me, that you have these feeling for Ron, if you won't act on them" she muttered thoughtfully. Eloisa got the impression her cousin was talking more to herself than her.

"It doesn't make much sense to me either" Eloisa whispered softly under her breath. The only thing that usually made sense was the fear, no one liked to be rejected, whether they were Hufflepuff , Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Slytherin.

Eloisa had first met Ron, during flying lessons. They were her least favourite lessons what with her fear of heights, Madame Hooch barking orders and not forgetting that wonderful incident with Draco and Rememberall. Ron had been the first to realised that Eloisa didn't exactly feel comfortable on a broomstick. He had arranged for his brothers to give her extra lessons in flying while also being on their best behaviour. Now knowing the Weasley twins better, Eloisa shuddered at how much Ron must have had to bribe them.

To Eloisa at the time it had been the sweetest thing anyone had done for her, and she was eager to pay him back. When Ron's wand was broken at the beginning of the second year, Eloisa had leant him hers after classes, so he could practice with a proper working wand.

Eloisa and Ron had become close friends over time and these new feelings of Eloisa's developed. She bitterly regretted not being the one who got to go to the Yule ball with Ron. She kept thinking about telling Ron her secret, before cringing at the idea.

A owl's shriek diverted both Eloisa and Luna's attention. Eloisa looked out the window to see a small fluffy owl flying around, shrieking quite happily to itself, not seeming to notice the havoc it was wreaking below on the platform. She instantly recognised the owl as Pigwideon or the affectionately named 'Pig'.

"This is becoming too much of an regular occurrence, Pig' Eloisa muttered to herself, as she lifted herself from her seat.

"Can you look after my things for a moment, Luna?" Eloisa asked. Luna nodded silently before returning her attention to the latest copy of the Scribbler which was encompassed in her lap.

Eloisa pushed her way out of the door of the carriage as a crowd of shrieking first and second year girls forced themselves inside, as the excitable Pigwideon swooped dangerously low over their heads.

Her feet finally hit the cold pavement of the platform and Eloisa tilted her head up to look at Pig as he fluttered around the rafters.

A familiar flash of red crossed her vision as Ron ran to her side, his panting indicating how long he had been chasing the escaped owl.

"Bloody bird, I knew I should have just left him at home!" scowled Ron, the colour of his face suddenly beginning to match his hair.

"You just need to know how to handle him" Eloisa winked. She raised her thumb and forefinger to her lips and blew. A long, high whistle echoed from Eloisa's lips, catching the erratic owl's attention.

"Pig!" she called out, as she beckoned to the tiny owl. Pigwideon hooted from his perch on a random rafter, before swooping down to rest on Eloisa's outstretched arm.

"Now that's better. Don't you know it's time to go back to your home, Hogwarts" Eloisa cooed to the owl. Ron looked on in disgust as Pig calmly settled down on Eloisa's arm.

Ginny rushed up to her brother brandishing Pig's cage, posing as much of a threat to the student population as Ron's owl had earlier.

"Oh good, you caught him" beamed Ginny, her cheeks flushed by her earlier running. Soon Pig was once again settled in his cage and this time secured properly with both a physical and magical lock.

"I'll take him back to our compartment Ron," offered Ginny,

"Besides all your bags are still on the platform" reminded Ginny.

As Ginny walked off trying to console the tiny owl, that seemed miserable now that it had been returned to the confinements of his cage, Ron turned to Eloisa, his infectious grin now taking back it's rightful place on his face.

"How it's going, Lois" Ron asked using his pet name for her.

"Much better, now I'm back with my friends," Eloisa grinned

"Let's go get your stuff" she added.

Ron and Eloisa wandered through the now thinning crowds, towards to a relatively empty corner where Ron's bags were stacked. The sound of families making their last tearful goodbyes gradually faded from their ears until only muffled silence was left. Ron suddenly stopped moving and awkwardly scratched behind his left ear.

"Thanks for that, Lois" he murmured,

"That's fine, it doesn't matter" Eloisa answered.

"But it does… Bloody hell I knew this was a bad idea" Ron muttered the last part seemingly to himself, as his anxious scratching behind his ear turned to absent-minded rubbing of the back of his neck.

Eloisa face clearly showed her confusion. They stood in silence for a while, Ron shuffling his feet as Eloisa's mind thought over the situation. She had feeling she knew what he was getting at, but she was unsure was she willing to risk it all based on some barely muttered words and gut instinct.

"We better get on the train" Ron finally said, as a whistle echoed around the platform.

"Wait!" called out Eloisa, her hands trembling slightly.

"If you're finding it hard to tell me something, perhaps you should just show me instead" she whispered, as she stepped so close to Ron that she could feel his breath gracing her cheek.

The silence felt like an eternity as a moment of hesitation fell between the two. Eloisa's heart began to race as she realised she had made a mistake, but just as it felt as though her heart would spiral out of control, Ron tilted his head forward pressing his lips

Bliss overtook the pair and Ron raised his hand to cup Eloisa's cheek, his stray fingers playing with strands of soft hair. The kiss deepened as Eloisa's hands graced Ron's shoulder blades, stroking little circles onto the thin fabric underneath her fingertips and his hands fell to her waist, landing to rest on her hipbones.

"Hey kids! Time to get on the train. You're delaying us".

The sound of the train driver's voice jolted the two a part, a blush both apparent on their cheeks.

"So sorry" Eloisa and Ron mumbled together. The driver said nothing, instead choosing to huff annoyance, before beginning to walk back to the front of the train. Once the driver was out of earshot gentle laughter shook the pair, before Eloisa leant forward to pick up one of two suitcases.

Ron reached down to entwine his fingers with Eloisa's free hand picking up his other suitcase at the same time.

The whistle of the train echoed twice indicating it was about to leave.

The pair ran towards to the train, knowing that it would take them to what was sure to be a wonderful year at Hogwarts.


End file.
